


Roadmap to Forever

by doctor__idiot



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: Jensen meets Jared for the first time when he’s ten.





	Roadmap to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "It's always been you."

Jensen meets Jared for the first time when he’s ten. 

He’s out at the playground with his little sister who’s enthusiastically making sand cakes, her pant legs caked in mud, when the other boy pads over to them. Jensen squints at him, trying to judge if he poses a possible threat to his sister as that’s his first priority, but the boy just plops down next to Mackenzie in the sand and giggles, “Can I play with you?”

Mackenzie looks up at him with wide eyes and a huge smile overtakes her entire face. She nods frantically.

Jensen doesn’t know what to do with the new boy, Mackenzie’s new best friend as it seems barely two hours later, when a blonde woman crosses over to the sand pit, calling, “Jared, time to go home!”

That’s when Jensen finds out the boy’s name. Jared protests briefly but he’s leveled with a stern look from his mother and Jensen knows that look and he knows there’s no lenience. Apparently, Jared comes to the same conclusion. He drops his gaze dejectedly and waves to Mackenzie.

“Bye,” he says quietly and she says, “See you, Jared,” which makes him smile again.

Jensen chews his lip. It’s not that he wanted to play with his sister anyway, he’s only really here because their mother feels better knowing he’s with Mackenzie.

But he felt left out today.

When they get back home, everyone’s gushing about Mackenzie’s new friend. Their mother nudges their father in jest and says, “Look who’s already found herself a boyfriend.”

Jensen thinks it’s stupid. His sister is five, she doesn’t need a boyfriend yet. In any case, he vows to watch out for this Jared. For Mackenzie’s sake.

 

Fifteen years later, Jared breaks Mackenzie’s heart after years of being inseparable and Jensen doesn’t care one bit that Jared is his best friend. This is about his baby sister and he’s already halfway out the door, ready to rip the guy a new one, when his sister calls him back.

She touches his elbow. “Jensen, don’t. It’s not–It’s not his fault.”

“What?” He stares at her wet face, “What happened?”

“It’s–” She breaks off, sobs, a hand pressed against her mouth, and Jensen instinctively hugs her. She clings to him, hot wetness seeping into his shoulder, and the anger in him flares up again. 

“You sure it wouldn’t make you feel better if I hit him? Because I really wanna hit him.”

Her watery laugh vibrates against him and then she pushes away, wipes at her eyes, takes a deep breath. Always the soldier.

“No.” She gives him a tired smile. “It’s–There’s someone else.”

Jensen stops. “On your part?”

She shakes her head.

“Alright, that’s it,” Jensen says, “I’m gonna hit him.”

“It’s you.” She says it quietly, almost too quietly for Jensen to hear through the rush in his ears. Anything he could have said got stuck in his throat.

“What’s me?” he asks, breathless, but he already knows. It’s been fairly clear to him for a while, didn’t want to see it, tried to ignore it on both sides. His _and_ Jared’s. He thinks, maybe he’s known all this time. All those years. If he could talk to his ten-year-old self now, what would he say?

His sister, his beautiful little sister is looking up at him, wide eyes shining with tears she’s trying so hard to hold back, and his chest contracts. He can’t be here.

“I’m so sorry,” he says and since he’s already by the front door that becomes his escape.

He finds himself outside Jared’s studio apartment, fist raised to knock, and then the door opens and the look on Jared’s face makes him stop cold. The guy actually looks worse than Mackenzie did when she came home and that’s saying something. He’s pale, dressed only in his sweatpants, and Jensen wasn’t prepared for that. 

Jared wordlessly waves him inside and Jensen nearly trips over the threshold, stumbling into the hallway.

When he’s found his balance again, he says, a little hesitantly, “Mackenzie said–”

“Yeah,” Jared cut him off, rough-voiced, and it makes Jensen look up, “It’s always been you.”


End file.
